


Wings

by brahe



Series: Sabrielation - Jan 2014 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's been been acting weird lately and Sam's determined to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Sabrielation on tumblr. Prompt: angel. Couldn't come up with with a good title and this just kinda happened, but here ya go.

It started about a week ago. Gabriel always looked agitated, and he stayed out of all the small rooms. After six days of this, Sam caved and demanded to know what was going on.

"What the hell, Gabe?" he asked, sitting next to the archangel on the floor in their bedroom. The hunter had finally gotten his boyfriend into the room only after he let the archangel remove all the furniture and expand the room with his mojo.

"What?" Gabriel asked in reply, although Sam saw right through the feigned innocence.

"What's going on? You know you can tell me, right?" Sam tried again, hoping to get an answer with a different approach. Gabriel just stared at Sam for a while. He eventually took a breath and began.

"The only way a human can see an angel's wings is if they're soul mates, however cheesy that sounds. There has to be a strong and pure enough connection between the angel and the human, otherwise, you know, blindness." He took a breath and Sam watched, not interrupting yet. "My wings haven't been groomed in a while and it's uncomfortable. The only problem is I can't tell if..." Gabriel trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Sam understood what he meant. It took the younger Winchester under a second to decide what to say. He cupped the archangel's face and held his gaze.

"Gabriel, archangel of the Lord, I love you. I love you with all of my heart and soul, always."

If it were any other time, Gabriel would've laughed at the chick flick moment, but this was huge. Their relationship to this point had been nothing serious, definitely not on the I-love-you level. Gabriel closed his eyes and found Sam's soul brighter than it had ever been, practically radiating love.

Caramel eyes opened and looked into green. "I love you," Gabriel replied, his voice barely a whisper. He had never said those words before and meant them. This was something else entirely. Gabe grabbed Sam's jacket and pulled him down into a deep, slow, and passionate kiss. Sam pulled away at the sound of fluttering. His eyes found the archangel's massive gold wings. They were gorgeous. The gold color seemed to be actual gold at the base, but by the tips it turned into an almost white. They extended to either ends of the room and were still slightly bent. Mouth agape, Sam looked back to Gabe, who appeared to be blushing.

"They're beautiful," Sam stated, smiling. Gabriel grinned.

"There's two more sets, one bigger and one smaller." He looked at his wings and shook them for a minute before looking back to Sam. "You really think so?" he asked. Sam nodded, back to investigating them with his eyes.  
"You can touch 'em if you want," he offered, moving the feathery limb over towards his boyfriend. Sam's fingers ghosted over the silky feathers for a moment before he ran his hands down the side, fixing the crooked feathers. Gabriel's eyes slid closed and he sighed happily. Sam continued his ministrations, but his focus was on Gabe's face.

"Here," he whispered, stopping the brushing to turn the archangel around. Gabriel leaned back against Sam's chest as he went back to fixing his wings.

The two sat like that for the next several hours, and if Gabriel feel asleep a few times, who's to judge? He was just happy to be happy.


End file.
